You Are The Only One
by Mrs.Orton
Summary: What happens when a lonely Lita still loves the man she "cheated" on? Chap 4 up! (PG-13 to be safe)
1. Introduction

**Title: You Are The Only One By: Me! Of course! Summary: Set after RAW 6/21/04 Lita is heartbroken and misses Matt. Matt feels the same, but Lita doesn't know. What will happen? Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. I wish I did, so I would be very rich and force Randy Orton to marry me or he gets fired. I would have a very happy life!  
  
Lita's POV   
  
"I'm desperate!" I yelled out loud. I hope nobody heard me. There I was. In my hotel room, just sitting there. Crying my eyes out. I can't believe what I had done. I feel like a slut. I betrayed Matt. My only love. I should have told him. Instead I slept with Kane. To protect him. I bet he thinks it is bullshit. "I don't blame him." I whispered to myself. That's it. I gotta get up. I have to continue with my life. Maybe I'll talk to him later. I got up and looked in my mirror. "Oh my god, look at me!" I cried. My eyes had huge bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. My hair was so messed up it seemed impossible to comb. I was pale, tired, and looked like a monster. "Now he'll never love me again.' I whispered, trying to hold back tears. "He could never love a monster looking bitch."  
  
That's it for now. I know it's short, but I swear the chapters will get way longer. I need to think! I will update soon!**


	2. Big News

Title: You Are The Only One By: Me! Of course! Summary: Set after RAW 6/21/04 Lita is heartbroken and misses Matt. Matt feels the same, but Lita doesn't know. What will happen? Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. I wish I did, so I would be very rich and force Randy Orton to marry me or he gets fired. I would have a very happy life!  
  
Lita's POV  
  
I tried fixing my hair. I better take a shower first. I stepped into the shower. I turned on the water. I took a deep breath. Maybe I should go to Matt's house and talk to him. "Even though I know it will be useless." I mumbled to myself. After what seemed like an hour, I got out. My hair was still a mess, but it was easier to comb. I gave up after 20 minutes. "At least it is neater." I said to myself. I took off my robe and put on my clothes, put cover up under my eyes, and went into my car. Thankfully, none of my fans saw me. I pulled up in Matt's driveway. "Maybe this is stupid." I said. "I don't want to waste that asshole's time." Oh my god. Don't call him an asshole! I'm the asshole here! I tried to hold back my tears. I put my car in reverse... "Wait!" I heard a voice call out. I quickly got out of my car. I saw Matt standing at his door. "Matt?" I asked. "What?" I looked confused. He sighed. I went to him. "We need to talk."  
  
Matt's POV  
Lita just stared at me. I missed her so much. But after what I did to her, I don't blame her if she never wants to talk to me again. Lita nodded. "Yeah. I think we need to talk too." She said. We just stood there for a minute. "Um..." I started. "Wanna, um, come inside?" I asked. She nodded. We started to walk inside. I was nervous. What if she doesn't love me anymore? Even though I am still mad about her not telling me she had slept with him, I can't help but still love her. We sat down on my living room couch. "So...." She started. I needed to reply. Come on Matt! Think of something! "Um, how are you?" I said. Well duh Matt! How do you think she feels?! She looked sad. "Fine." She said. She didn't look so fine. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Well..." she started. Then she sighed. "No." she started to burst out crying. I was speechless. She got up. She looked at me, with anger in her eyes. "I was trying to protect you Matt!" she shouted. "But you got all babyish and wouldn't forgive me!" She bit her lip. "So guess what Matt? My heart can't handle it anymore!" She grabbed her pocketbook and said.... "I'm getting an abortion."  
  
Like it? I was almost crying when I wrote this chapter! I know, I'm a baby. So did you cry too? Did you think it was stupid? Exciting? Boring? Let me know! By...REVIEWING! Don't worry! I will update soon! 


	3. What to Think

Title: You Are The Only One By: Me! Of course! Summary: Set after RAW 6/21/04 Lita is heartbroken and misses Matt. Matt feels the same, but Lita doesn't know. What will happen? Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. I wish I did, so I would be very rich and force Randy Orton to marry me or he gets fired. I would have a very happy life! A/N: Hi again! I would like to thank "huntersgirl" for reviewing both chapters. I would like to add that I know the chapters seem short. I don't know what happened! It is two pages long on MSW and in the story it's so short! Anyway, back to the story!  
  
Lita's POV  
  
I ran out of there. I couldn't even look at his face. I was just so mad! As I opened my car door, I looked at Matt's house one last time. "I'll never love again." I grumbled as I sat in the drivers seat. I just sat there for a moment. Crying. As driving down Walkers Street, I thought about what I said. Maybe I shouldn't get an abortion. But I don't want to have Kane as the father! That's just creepy! He is so cruel, I bet he'll abuse the kid! I want it to be Matt's child. He is loving, caring, and would make a wonderful father. I pulled into my driveway. I didn't want to leave. I hate life! Just last Monday, I was about to be Mrs. Amy "Lita" Christine Hardy. But then that asshole Kane had to butt in. I didn't want to sleep with Kane! I looked down. Tears just kept flooding out.  
  
Matt's POV  
Don't know what to say. I'm speechless. I put my head in my hands. "She should have told me." I mumbled to myself. I got up. "What am I doing?!" I yelled out to myself. I felt angry, sad, heartbroken, confused.... the list goes on and on! I don't know if she should get an abortion or not! I felt a tear running down my cheek. "I don't know what to think anymore!  
  
Like it? Not really? Hate it? Tell me! 


	4. Letter to Matt

A/N: Hi people! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in, like, 2 months! But I'm back! First of all, thank you for the GREAT reviews! Listen, for this chapter, I would like to credit author "free-vibe" for giving me the idea for using a letter to sum up what happened while I was gone. By the way, check out her story "The Burn". Two thumbs up! ï

Disclaimer: I own WWE! Mwhahaha!!!! Okay, I don't, but that is besides the point!

Dear Matt,

I know you found out the baby is Kane's when I talked to you. And I also know you saw the wedding. But Matt, I am having the baby. Yes. I am. I don't want to murder a baby! Even if it is Kane's! Anyway, I hope you can forgive me.

Extra Love,

Lita (Amy)

P.S. Thank you for trying to help me out on RAW.

(A/N): Okay I know it's very, very, short. But I need to catch up! AH!!!! Well, I'll update again very soon! (I promise!)


End file.
